


My Boy

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A visitor from John's past  brings unwelcome news





	My Boy

“ Whoa whoa John, calm down for God's sake, I'll meet you okay , I'll leave now ……., 10 or 15 minutes, this better be good though, John. JOHN ?, bugger he's hung up “ 

“ What's wrong love, what did John want , nothing serious going on is there?”

“ I'm not really sure Claire, but he sounds frantic , I hope Kayleigh's all right,”

“ He’d have mentioned that surely, no probably another work related incident he needs advice on” 

“ Aye probably, anyway I'll find out, I said I'd meet him at the Old Foundry, he's having a coffee there, won't be late love bye bye” Paul picked up his car keys, kissed Claire, and left.

John sat at the table facing the door, he was shattered, emotionally. He was high on life enjoying being married to his cooky redhead, trying for their first child, trying frequently truth be told, not that he was complaining mind. And then all this fell in his lap, no warning ,one minute on cloud nine, next in the depths of despair, Jesus. 

He watched his older brother, he who had the looks and confidence walk in, scan the crowd and then smile in his direction , John waved weakly.

“ Christ John you look like you lost a shilling and found a tanner , what's up bro ?”

“ Do you remember Harriet?” John got straight to the point.

“ Mine or yours ?” 

“ Mine, after Charlotte, met her at Jim's sister Angela's party” 

“ Tall skinny brunette, no tits?, worked in Burnley?” 

“ That's the one “ 

“ Yes, she was one of a few that month if I remember right “ 

“ She was a dalliance yes “ 

“ She dallied your brains out from what I remember “ Paul chuckled 

“ She came into the shop today, we spoke for a bit “ 

“ That happens in shops John, that's how it works “

“ She had her son in with her” 

“ Whoopy do a kid in the shop”.

“ A little dark haired, green eyed , chubby boy about 3,”

“ Mind you of you did he ?” Paul laughed. “ little chubby green eyes “ 

John just looked at Paul, eventually the penny dropped.

“ Oh for fuck sake John tell me I'm wrong thinking what am thinking, please tell me I'm wrong” Paul said sitting bolt upright. 

“ If you're thinking that she's been looking for me because she thinks I might be his dad, then you'd be right “ 

“ Jesus H Christ, John, what a fuckin mess, you so don't need this “

“ You think I don't know that, what the hell am I gonna do Paul ?” 

“ Fuck you pal, what about poor Kayleigh eh ?, she's desperate for a kiddy worrying she might never get one, and Harriet’s might already have popped one of yours out , how the hell is she gonna feel, poor bitch?”

“ I'll tell her the truth” 

“ Don't be stupid , you said might , so Harriet isn't sure right ?, so you might not be, so why devastate Kayleigh now, wait until you're sure” 

“ That's why she came to see me to see if I'd take a DNA test to prove one way or t’ other “ 

“How does she not know anyway?” 

“ I was one of three that month, the one she was sure was his father isn't. So I'm next on the list “ 

“ Three in a month , slapper” 

“ Shut up Paul, you managed three in a day in Magaluf” 

“ Different for men “ 

“ You're an effing neanderthal Paul “ 

“A what ?.”

“ A bloody caveman that's what “

“ Were getting away from the point here John, why contact you now ?.did she say ?” 

“ Gareth, that's the boys name is very Ill, his condition is best treated when they're newborn, the older they are the less chance they have of it being treated successfully, but it's genetic she doesn't have it so his dad must have , and apparently if you have the syndrome you might not suffer from the symptoms but you can pass it on to your kids who might. None of her dalliances had kids then, they might now or ……..” John let the end of the sentence hang 

“ Be trying for one eh ? Sorry pal “

“ So when his dad is found he can be warned to look out for it in his kids, get it treated earlier “

“ Will the boy Gareth, is he…. , how poorly is he?”

“ He won't make 6, none have “ 

“ This is a nightmare John, I'm so sorry bro, right let's start thinking , I'll tell Claire I'll be late, you best phone Kayleigh too”

After a few hours and too much coffee, the two brothers left .

“ You want me to come with you ?” 

“ How would that look eh ? me big brother coming with me to help me confess “ 

“ You're not confessing John, just telling how it is, you didn't know until today, she’ll be hurt but she knows you too well to believe you knew about him “ 

“ Aye hopefully “ 

“Good luck , I won't tell Claire until I know Kayleigh knows okay , night bro “ 

 

“ And what time is this to come home Jonathan Redmond? “ Kayleigh said lightheartedly,

“ Was talking to Paul “ 

“ I know I'm only kidding “ she stood on tiptoe and kissed his forehead. “ You okay ?”

“ I'm fine love “

“ You sure John ?”

“ Look I'm fine okay “ John said slightly more sharply than intended. 

“ Come on John, my calendar and thermometer says it's baby time” she tried to lead him upstairs.

“ No let's stay here for a bit “ 

“ What here ? “ she smiled.

“ Yes, that okay ?”

“ Okay, wouldn't be the first time would it ?“ she opened her gown and John noticed that that was all she was wearing .

“ No “ John pulled her gown shut and tied the belt.” I didn't mean…….” he looked to the heavens, a tear in his eye.

“ John “ she said softly her hand resting on his cheek, “ something's happened that's got you upset, really upset , I can feel it , sit down and tell me “ she guided him to the settee.

John related everything to Kayleigh, his conversation with Harriet , the extent of Gareth's illness, and how it was important for them to find out incase John did have the syndrome.

“ But of course you have to find out John, if it is you, our kids could have it, it would be safer for them if we knew , did she give you a contact number? “ 

“ Yes, it's in my phone “ 

“ Well love, you had better phone her tomorrow and arrange the test, sooner we get it done the sooner we can continue trying, I mean we can't keep trying now , can we ?” 

“ No I suppose not “ John dropped his head.

” You go have your shower, I'll make us a cuppa “

Kayleigh heard the bathroom door shut, she went into the kitchen, closed the door and cried her eyes out, if this Harriet had had John's son after only a couple of bonking sessions, then John must be okay, maybe her eggs were already past it, like she feared. But this wasn't about her, if John was Gareth's dad, John was facing the prospect of losing his son, and of passing his condition thingy on to any kids they might have. But she was there for him no matter what .

The following week Kayleigh had a “ visit from mother nature” as John was want to call it, it was the first time since John and her had been sleeping together that she was pleased to get her “lady time”, the term she preferred, there was no disappointment this time, more a guilty relief. 

Harriet and her husband, who already knew he wasn't Gareth's dad as they had only been married a year, lived in London, but she came up regularly to visit family, she had arranged to meet at a private clinic in the city centre on her next visit up, that day was today.

“ Harriet, this is my wife Kayleigh, “

“ I'm so sorry to get you mixed up in this, Kayleigh” 

“ It's one of those unfortunate things that happen sometimes Harriet, I hope John doing this helps in some way “ Kayleigh said with a forced smile. 

“ It's a bit late to help Gareth, but it might save you heartbreak in the future eh ?” 

“ John told me your concerns , thank you, you could have just got on and not bothered to tell Gareth's dad, trying to help like this is……. “

“ I couldn't let another mother suffer this, no one deserves this” Kayleigh could see a tear in Harriet's eye, “ no one “.

“ Hello son how are you ? “ John said absently as Gareth ran to his mother.

“ Say hello Gareth, this is John and this is Kayleigh “ 

“ Hello” the young boy said hiding behind his mother.

“ You okay love ?” John said noticing Kayleigh staring at Gareth.

“ He has to be John, he's your spitting image, I mean how many people have green eyes eh not many ? a little Jonathan if ever I saw one” 

“ We’ll find out soon enough Harriet” said,” they're ready for us “ she drew their attention to the open door.

The test concluded John and Kayleigh took their leave of Harriet and Gareth and went for a coffee. 

“ Harriet said that we would get the result later today, is that right ?, John, it seems awfully quick, it's an important test to do that quick” 

“ Aye, they already have Gareth's results from before so they will just be checking mine against his, but they double check everything before letting the result out” 

“ If it …..” 

“ Don't Kayleigh “ 

“ Okay “ 

“ Want another ? “ Kayleigh nodded at the empty cup.

“ I'll go “ 

“ No John I'll go, I offered” she stood up and as she did so she squeezed John's hand and smiled at him. He looked earnestly at her and smiled back. 

It's a strange thing the squeezed hand and the smile from your loved one. It can mean anything from “ Never mind love, I'm sure your team will score next “ to “ we’ll get through this bereavement together “ , it's ubiquitous, but each one unique, only able to be decoded by the recipient.

This time John knew it meant that she was there for him whatever happened , whenever he needed her “.

They finished their coffee, and at John's suggestion went for a walk along the canal .

“ Will Harriet phone you when she hears, or will you phone her ?” Kayleigh felt the need to break the silence 

“ The lab will text me, match or no match, she’ll get the same text at the same time , that way as they put it “ there is no misunderstanding between parties, no reliance on one party communicating with the other “ less chance of lying I suppose “ 

“ Match or no match seems so clinical, its peoples lives they're making decisions on “ 

“ It's just business to them I suppose “

After what seemed to be an eternity, John's message tone bleeped.

“ Let's sit down before I open it love eh ! “ 

“Okay John, there's a bench a little bit along “ 

A few minutes later, John and Kayleigh sat down arm in arm .

“ Want me to read it John ? “ 

“ No love thanks , together okay?”

“Okay” she pulled herself closer “ 

“ Ready,? “ John opened the message. 

“ No match “ they said in chorus. 

A few people looked at them as they passed by that cold afternoon, the fat guy and the little redhead, holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it, crying both of them , but no one stopped , this was England after all. 

John phoned Harriet later that day, he wished her well and hoped that she would find Gareth's dad, she in turn thanked him for doing the test , and wished him and Kayleigh well for the future. The goodbyes at the end of the call were sincere, and final.

They drove home to Bolton in relative silence, the radio merely a murmur in the background. 

Each deep in thought.

Kayleigh was feeling ashamed of herself , she had almost shouted” yes” when she read “no match,” John hadn't gotten Harriet pregnant , when she eventually fell pregnant her baby, and only her baby would be his first , all thoughts of what poor Harriet was going to have to go through, or indeed the ultimate fate of little Gareth forgotten, she hadn't even thought of John, just her and her baby. When she did think of them she was ashamed of her selfishness, the guilt would last a while , no one would ever know, she could never share that.

John was feeling profoundly guilty, his initial reaction to “ no match “ was disappointment, it lasted only a nano second but his conscience logged it, and was beating him with it. He loved Kayleigh like nothing else on earth and he wanted her to be the mother of his children , all of them. But for that fleeting moment he was disappointed that Gareth wasn't his. It didn't mean that he didn't love Kayleigh, he had never loved Harriet, perhaps it's because he wants to be a father so much, that he couldn't help himself hoping he was. That was it he reasoned. He’d hold that thought. 

“ Wanna visit Mandy before we head home, cuppa and a catch up ?“ he asked .

“ That would be nice John, we've not seen her this week right enough “ 

“ Right then Kayleigh love,Bury here we come “ 

John turned up the radio ,

“ Jesus, talk about ironic “ 

“ What’s that song John, I've not heard that I don't think, is that Elvis ?” 

“ Aye it is, and the bloody song is called My Boy ,1974 I think, God almighty “ he chuckled “ talk about timing “.

Kayleigh squeezed his hand and smiled at him.


End file.
